1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to seed planting apparatus, and pertains more particularly to a planter providing a controlled seed depth and spacing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furrow planting is widely practiced for row crops, such as sugar beets. Apparatus for this purpose is expected to open the seed furrow to the proper depth and then meter the seed into the furrow at acceptable spaced intervals, and finally cover the seed with a sufficient degree of compaction for the particular type of crop. Of course, certain crops demand more control of the planting factors than others. Nonetheless, establishing and maintaining an accurate depth control, together with the proper placement of the seeds into the soil, are critical factors to be taken into account irrespective of the particular crop seed being sown. If these basic factors are ignored or not appropriately taken care of (as is the case with certain of the seed planting apparatus with which I am acquainted), especially where moisture conditions vary widely, termination and emergence can be appreciably slowed or even prevented. Attempts, however, have been made in the past to provide better depth control, and to some extent more accurate spacing of the emplaced seed, but such limited attempts have resulted in unnecessarily costly and intricate planters. An example of such a planter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,035 granted on July 31, 1973 to Cayton et al for "PRECISION DEPTH SEED PLANTER."